A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Some airfoils have covers that are attached to a pressure side or a suction side of the airfoil. For example, an airfoil body may be manufactured to have various recesses or cavities, which may be for weight reduction, balance, cooling, etc. A cover may be attached to the airfoil body to extend over the recesses or cavities. However, conventional methods of manufacturing airfoils with covers have various shortcomings.